the journey to be a master! british leagues
by slazedragon
Summary: takes place in brition mainly english county of kent in the southeast young boy travels around collecting badges and hopes to one day take on his hero, ash.
1. Chapter 1 team building

**Disclaimer: The rights to Pokemon belong to Satoshi Tajiri, not me. **

**prologue:** **basically this story concides with the actual pokemon story but starts over in england, at this time ash is a pokemon master as well as the champion of kanto and japans national champion and the current world champion(yes i know he has been busy) he now resides in the battle frontier, at this point ash is 15 and has been a trainer for 5 years. mean while across the world in the country known as united kingdom(i didnt say england your see why later!) a young trainer known as david is begin his long trip as a pokemon trainer, as i go along with the story you will begin to understand how it all fits.**

**btw this is my 1st ever fanfiction so go easy on me with the reviews i know its probally not the best ever to be wrote but i promise the next one to be far better.**

* * *

Chapter one team building,

Being born in Briton the legal age to own a pokemon is 15. Everybody knew that Briton had the second best pokemon leagues in the world with the 1st being japans regions such as kanto, johto and others. At the age of 15 you were allowed to go a claim your very own starter pokemon should you choose to become a trainer or a contester. It was at this time a young boy named David had just turned 15 and was ready to get a starter pokemon, deciding to become a trainer and hopefully a world master. he travelled to Greenwich in Kent which was were professor ruby a young women in her mid 20's was handing out pokemon, she had the main 12 starter pokemon from all over the world. 4 grass 4 water and 4 fire types. David had a torchic saved for himself. At this point he was added into the Kent league and instructed to collect 8 badges from around Kent to compete in the championships, the gyms were located in the following towns…

Gravesend

Maidstone

Sittingbourne

Ashford

Margate

Dover

Tonbridge

Hastings

With the locations of the gyms in hand David was then given his requested pokemon by professor ruby, David throw his poke ball and released his little torchic to get to know it little. The tiny torchic stared up at David as he offered his arm to him, torchic jumped up on the arm and then to his shoulder where he rested. David then thanked the professor and left back to his home of welling. Along the way back to welling David took a short cut through greenwich park, there he encountered loads of pokemon but he was looking for a certain one, he was checking tree after tree and eventually he found one, it was a heracross, he knew it would be a great addition if he could get it,

He order torchic to use peck, heracross didn't enjoy that and he countered with brick break, torchic then crashed to the ground, don't give up yet torchic yelled David, I believe in you, torchic stood up and its blaze ability kicked in and it unleash several ember bullets causing heavy damage to the heracross, David throw his poke ball and after a few seconds he had caught his first pokemon,

When he got home David had both pokemon rest up before getting them to train against one another. He knew he needed to be ready before going out on his journey, he continued for the rest of the day before returning his new pokemon to their poke balls and going to bed.

The next morning David awoke and decided to head to danson park lake and do some fishing for water pokemon. (Time skip 4 hours)

He sat there for hours but eventually caught a shellder, after it had dragged him into the water soaking him. With the shellder caught he decided to head home before he caught a cold, As he headed home he found several trainers trying to capture a charmeleon but it kept defeating them all, David tried his hand against it sending out his heracross, heracross used agility and then horn attack but the charmelon grabbed the horn and swung him around sending it back the way it came. heracross t got to its feet and then unleashed a bullet seed attack but the flame pokemon countered with flame thrower. heracross used brick break and charmelon used slash with the two clashing blow after blow neither backing down, the crowd of trainers were impressed with how David and his heracross were fairing despite the advantaged the fire pokemon had over it bug adversary, the two pokemon began to grapple and charmelon unleashed a flamethrower on heracross from close range but David was prepared for that after all he had heracross take ember from torchic to the point that only fierce fire would injury him, heracross head butted the fire pokemon and then unleash a horn attack knocking it into the air before pursuing it into the air for one last brick break, then David throw a poke ball and added yet another member to his team, the crowd of trainers were impressed with the battle they just witnessed and all began to clap her across and David's effort David was then informed of a mini event like a tournament in welling between all trainers that live in the local area.

* * *

**eh well the 1st chapter is over and down with though i have wrote up to chapter 6 already im still editing them but i promise those will be far better, please review let me know your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2 rock on

**well now here the next chapter for you all to have a read through, i promised a better chapter and i feel ive given you tht this time, hope ya enjoy**

Chapter 2 rock on

The next day David began training bright and early starting with torchic he got charmelon out to help it learn more control over its ember and try to teach it flamethrower. Whilst doing this he had shellder practice its iron defence and heracross using brick break to break the iron defence, torchic was learning rapidly but couldn't grasp flamethrower just yet so David had it focus on a new move…. Dig. Whilst charmelon took a snooze under the tree in David's back garden. heracross began to suck up the sap from the tree and shellder jumped into the pond in the garden to cool down a little. David knew he had to get torchic more fighting experience so he left all but torchic at home and went to danson park to look for a battle, he immediately saw a pidgey and defeated it swiftly and captured it. As he went through the area he come across a geodude and sent his torchic to take it on. Peck had no effect so ember was his only chance, ember had some effect but not enough, David decided he had to risk using torchic new move dig, torchic dug under the ground and reappeared behind geodude to unleash ember on geodude then quickly used dig to get away again and begin another ambush. Geodude was at the breaking point after about 6 or 7 ambushes and just as David thought he had the battle won, the worst possible thing happened, the weakened geodude began to glow a bright white and grow in size, it was evolving, David got his pokedex out to read about its new form Graveler.

Graveler the boulder pokemon. It appears that Graveler is a living boulder. Its skin becomes tougher when it evolves. It also has four arms, but mainly uses the longer two to lift things, using the shorter two as a defence against attackers.

Oh great now its possible ember wont be enough, I should of brought the others with me David thought to himself. Alright fine dig torchic, torchic continued to use the same move but this time Graveler was ready unleashing a powerful magnitude attack and breaking the earth open to reveal a terrified torchic, David knew torchic was in trouble and unleashed his newly caught pidgey to help out torchic, pidgey automatically smashed into Graveler with a mighty quick attack catching the attention of the boulder pokemon long enough for torchic to fire off a ember attack combined with a blaze ability, even though that injured it and caused a slight burn that was only enough to slow it down, pidgey unleashed a gust attack which done almost next to nothing to Graveler, but gave David a idea, he order torchic to shoot a line of ember across Graveler path and halt its pursuit, then got pidgey to unleash gust to push the fire lit grass onto Graveler causing further damage, but it still kept coming. But David's plan weren't finished just yet torchic was then ordered to fire ember in a circle around Graveler. The Graveler used rock through to try and hit the little torchic but missed, pidgey then unleashed whirlwind and caused the fire to swell up in the wind just like a fire pokemon fire spin. David was so proud of his to pokemon combined abilities as they gathered to him for a hug, just as they were celebrating the Graveler somehow staggered out of the wind of fire and hit pidgey with a rock throw. Pidgey was knock out and torchic was on its own, this time how ever it was inspired by the whirlwind of fire it had help to create and knew it had to protect its trainer and its friend pidgey with that torchic unleashed a mighty fire spin completely surprising and surrounding the Graveler and intensely bringing it, but it was still trying to get out of the fire spin, torchic realized this and its blaze ability kicked in, doubling its fire type power and overwhelming Graveler, David took this brief moment to throw a poke ball and hope that he captures it, he knew that this Graveler would be a fearsome addition to his squad, his poke ball shook once then twice and then 3 times and the sealed, but it took a few moments to completely seal as Graveler was still trying to avoid capture. The little torchic was totally drained of all its energy and sat down for a moment to try and catch its breath, as David approached it torchic looked up its trainer and let out a load cry of happiness for its trainer David set down his pidgey next to torchic to rest for a moment as he got up to go release his new Graveler from its poke ball, Graveler came out of its poke ball tired and injured and incredibly angry for its capture, it completely refused to listen or obey David in assisting pidgey or torchic though it did show some respect for torchic impressive power. It picked up torchic and carried it to the pokemon centre to be healed whilst David carried pidgey refusing to shut it inside its poke ball, when they arrived he returned all three pokemon to their poke balls to allow the nurses to do their work,

After about a hour or so the head nurse named joy approach David with 2 of the 3 poke balls and said to David your torchic and Graveler are fine but your pidgey has suffered a broken wing! David was upset but knew pidgey had got off lucky. Nurse joy asked what had happened and so David began to explain the battle with Graveler, after a brief pause nurse joy spoke up, I wondered why there was so many burn marks on the Graveler you gave me, and your torchic used all of its energy on that fire spin to stop it. You should consider yourself lucky to have such dedicated pokemon to help and protect you. David smiled and said I do feel lucky I would do anything for those pokemon and together we will become the Kent champions.

* * *

**yea champion ive heard that before... oh right your back from reading i see, well as usual review the chapter and let me know the good the bad and the ugly!**


End file.
